L O V O I D
by LovaRoon
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil dari masa depan


2025

Manusia kini sudah menciptakan berbagai kecanggihan, Android kini sudah dapat di jual dimana-mana bahkan bukan hanya untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah tapi android juga diciptakan sebagai kekasih, sebenarnya tujuan utama para ilmuan bukan, itu hanya saja android yang mereka ciptakan sangat rupawan tak kala manusia yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, hal ini membuat para ilmuan membuat android dengan berbagai karakter. Manusia saat ini memang gila, tapi apa yang terjadi jika android jatuh cinta ?

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Sci-fi**

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi seorang ilmuan yang membuat android dengan berbagai karakter, dia bahkan sering menerima pesanan android dengan karakteristik wajah dan sifat sang pemesan mau. Dia memang ahli di bidang itu, dia merupakan orang yang pekerja keras sehingga tak memakan waktu lama untuk membuat mahakarya elektroniknya itu. Tapi tentunya dia membutuhkan asisten yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat dia adalah Hinata, android buatannya. Kakashi tidak ingin menjual asistennya ini, Hinata diciptakan dengan sangat sempurna, rambutnya yang panjang, wajah yang sempurna, dan tubuhnya yang sempurna, dia layaknya gadis jepang di jaman edo dengan sifat yang malu-malu, dan Kakashi memberikan ke-spesialan pada Hinata, dia membuat rona merah pada pipinya jika seseorang berkata sesuatu hal yang menggodanya itulah sensornya, maka pipinya akan memerah.

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu Kakashi mendapat pesanan dari seorang Haruno Sakura penyanyi terkenal masa kini, dia meminta untuk di buatka android yang berparas tampan dengan sifat dingin. Dan pesanan nona Haruno baru setengah jadi, Hinata yang melihat Kakashi terus mengotak-atik android setengah jadinya merasa sedikit kasihan lalu dia mengambilkan minum untuknya, Kakashi memang menciptakan Hinata dengan menyimpan karakter manusiawi pada memorinya.

''Tuan dari lima jam yang lalu anda belum istirahat?'' Hinata memberikan minumannya kepada Kakashi mata uniknya beralih kepada android setengah jadi itu matanya mengerjap kaku.

''Kau kenapa? Inilah dirimu sebelum kau sempurna?'' Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali otak buatannya berusaha mencerna apa yang tuannya katakan. Pipinya memerah ketika omongan tuannya berhasil ia cerna.

''Dia akan menjadi android yang sempurna sepertimu Hinata'' Kakashi tersenyum sedih di balik maskernya. Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat raut wajah Kakashi ia tersenyum lalu mengelus tangan tuannya. Ia tau Kakashi selalu seperti ini, sangat berat untuk melepas androidnya, sama seperti saat membuat Gaara, android yang di pesan ole supermodel Yamanka Ino. Hinata melihat android itu lagi tanpa kedip, rambutnya hitam dan dilihat dari postur tubuhnya pasti tinggi tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

''Kau menyukainya? Kita tinggal memberikan detail sedikit lagi''

**lvlvlv**

Dua minggu sudah Kakashi menyelesaikan detail android ini, dan akhirnya terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Android berpostur tubuh tinggi yang menggunakan setelan kemeja hitam panjang ini masih menutup matanya, Kakashi benar-benar detail membuatnya mulai dari tekstur kulitnya bentuk matanya, dan jakun yang ia punya seperti pria semestinya. Kakashi tersenyum puas atas apa yang telah ia ciptakan, ia lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata dan benar saja pipinya memerah.

''Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? Tampan kan? Baiklah ku coba nyalakan ya!'' Kakashi lalu menyalakan tombol yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu perlahan matanya terbuka, matanya tajam dan hitam legam. Tanpa sadar bibir Hinata terbuka sedikit, pipinya merona, kedua tangannya ia pautkan di depan dada, sungguh manis. Android itu lalu melihat Hinata tanpa kedip lalu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

''Namaku Sasuke, siapa namamu?'' bahkan suaranya sangat sempurna jika ada seorang gadis manusia mendengarnya pasti wajahnya merah. Hinata lalu menjabat tangannya, bahkan tangannya hangat, mungkin ini kelebihannya.

''Aku Hinata'' Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

''Hinata sangat cantik dengan gaun putih itu'' pipi Hinata memerah, Kakashi yang melihat androidnya sedang jatuh cinta hanya tertawa, namun tawanya berganti kesedihan mengingat sang Haruno cantik besok akan datang. Ia memandang sekali lagi kepada kedua androidnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang ia buat dingin, selalu tersenyum bersama Hinata.

''Lihat! Bintangnya banyak sekali!'' Hinata mengajak Sasuke ke atap dari labolatorium Kakashi ia ingin memperkenalkan banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Hinata.

''Mereka indah, sama sepertimu'' Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipinya, mungkin jika manusia yang melihatnya Hinata sudah di peluk. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menggodanya?.

''Berapa lama kau tinggal bersamanya?''

''Sudah tujuh tahun aku bersama tuan, semenjak aku diciptakan'' Hinata lalu menarik tangan Sasuke agar mendekat kearah pembatas.

''Lihat! Indah sekali kan tokyo saat malam, menara yang tinggi itu namanya Tokyo tower...'' Sementara Hinata menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui Sasuke memperhatikannya, wajahnya yang cantik dan raut wajahnya yang bahagia membuatnya terpesona.

''Sasuke?''

''Kamu cantik'' dan lagi-lagi Hinata merona.

''Sebaiknya kamu men-charger tubuhmu besok kau akan di bawa oleh tuanmu'' lirihnya

''Aku tidak mau''

''Tapi-''

''Aku mau bersamamu'' Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka memang android yang diciptakan oleh manusia tapi apabila manusia yang menciptakannya dengan Perasaan cinta yang manusiawi di memorinya, bagaimana?

**LVLVLV**

''Wah! Kakashi-_san _aku sangat suka! Dia tampan sekali!'' Sakura terus memuji android barunya, ia tidak segan-segan memeluk androidnya yang matanya masih tertutup.

''Bisa kucoba?''

''Bisa, dia sudah ku recharge'' lalu Kakashi menekan tombolnya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka matanya.

''Namaku Sasuke'' dia tidak tersenyum, dia tidak mengulurkan tangannya.

''Wah! Dia keren, akan ku bawa hari ini juga aku sudah membawa dua orang untuk mengangkutnya''

Sasuke lalu di matikan oleh Kakashi, dan dua orang suruhan Sakura mulai menge-_pack _Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan mengangkutnya.

''Terima kasih Kakashi-_san _'' setelah itu ia pamit pulang dan melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh sepasang tangan dingin yang melingkari lenganya. Mata Kakashi membulat.

''Nona, jangan bawa Sasuke''

''Hinata!'' Kakashi tidak percaya, Hinata akan seperti ini, keluar berlari dan menghentikan Sakura. Sakura terpesona dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

''Nona, kumohon jangan bawa-'' Kakashi mematikan daya Hinata, lalu membopong Hinata di pundaknya. Sakura menatap Kakashi penuh tanya.

''Siapa gadis itu?'' Sakura menunjuk Hinata.

''Dia Hinata, asistenku, dia adalah...'' Sakura menunggu jawaban Kakashi yang menundukan wajahnya.

''Dia adalah android, android kesayanganku'' mata Sakura membulat, dia begitu sempurna untuk seukuran android, apalagi saat menahannya tadi matanya berlinang air mata, pipinya memerah dia layaknya putri Jepang pada zaman Edo.

''Kau menciptakannya, terlalu sempurna. tapi, kenapa dia menahanku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke-ku?'' Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tidak, tidak ada kesalahan pada Sasuke, dan aku tidak tau kenapa dia seperti ini'' Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

''Begitukah? Baiklah aku permisi dulu''

''Nona, soal Hinata jangan beritau siapa-siapa selama ini aku menyembunyikannya jadi kumohon jangan sebarkan ini''

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan beritau siapa-siapa aku mengerti alasanmu dia terlalu indah'' Sakura membelai rambut Hinata yang tergantung dipundak Kakashi. Setelah itu ia pergi.

''Maafkan aku Hinata''

**LVLVLV**

''Sasuke apa gaun ini cantik untukku?'' Sakura yang sangat _excited _pada Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengajak Sasuke kemana-mana seperti sekarang ini, ia mengajaknya ke sebuah pusat belanjaan, dan mereka tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian, banyak yang menatap kagum, dan juga iri. Sakura ingin mengenalkan Sasuke pada dunia luar, dan juga pada orang lain bahwa betapa sempurnanya android yang ia punya.

''Gaun itu cantik''

''Benarkah?!'' mata Sakura berbinar

''untuk Hinata'' Sakura membatu untuk kesekian kalinya, sejak awal ia menyalakannya yang ia ucapkan penuh dengan Hinata. Sakura tidak mengerti ini. Tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

''Nona, kamu kenapa?''

''Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke''

**LVLVLV**

Kakashi menatap sedih Hinata, semenjak ditinggal Sasuke ia menjadi seperti ini tidak banyak bicara dan saat di recharge dia pasti menangis, Kakashi tidak tega melihatnya dan juga takut jika air mata buatannya akan habis. Seperti saat ini duduk dan bersandar pada tembok setitik air mata dapat ia lihat di pipinya. Kakashi mendekat kearah Hinata berjongkok dan menggenggam tangannya.

''Hinata, mau aku buatkan Sasuke yang lain?'' Hinata bereaksi menatap Kakashi dan menggeleng pelan. Kakashi menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya.

''Pasti kau sangat kehilangan'' Hinata membalas pelukannya dengan gerakan kakunya.

''Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini Hinata?''

''Sasuke''Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Ini pasti akan sulit.

''Maafkan aku Hinata'' dengan berat hati Kakashi mematikan daya Hinata, dengan begini ia tidak akan melihat Hinata yang menyedihkan ini, terlalu sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Lalu Kakashi membawa Hinata ke arah sofa dan menaruhnya disitu. Hinata kini terlihat seperti boneka rapuh bukan android yang pipinya selalu merona saat di goda, sungguh Kakashi merindukan Hinata-nya yang dulu.

**LVLVLV**

Setelah dua minggu lebih Sasuke di bawa kini Sakura datang membawa Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengeluhkan Sasuke yang selalu mengabaikannya, dan terus menolak apa yang ia mau, seharusnya android menuruti perintah tuannya bukan?

''Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan, aku membuatnya dengan sangat teliti coba kita periksa memori otaknya'' Sakura mengikuti Kakashi.

Kakashi mendudukan Sasuke pada suatu kursi yang di sampingnya berjejer 8 monitor mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar, lalu dia mencolokan kabel pada bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke dan mulai mengutak-atik komputernya.

''Apa? Hinata? Inikah isi otaknya?'' mendengar suara Sakura Kakashi sonta mengalihkan pandangannya ke monitor, dan sama seperti Sakura dia tercengang seluruh monitor menampilkan tulisan 'Hinata'. Apa mungkin mereka saling suka? Tapi mereka android tidak punya-

''Ini salahku, aku memasukan perasaan cinta manusiawi di otaknya kepada mereka mungkin sensor yang ada pada otak mereka menerima jadi mereka saling suka, aku tidak percaya mereka akan benar-benar jatuh cinta'' Kakashi tersenyum pada Sakura.

''Jadi bagaimana?''

''Aku sarankan nona, memesan yang berbeda karakter aku akan membuatkannya untuk anda, bagaimana?'' Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

''Baiklah, aku ingin android dengan rambut pirang dan kulit tan dan sifatnya yang ceria''

**LVLVLV**

Kakashi menyalakan daya Hinata lagi, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dia dapat melihat wajah tuannya. Tuannya membantu mendirikan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku setelah sekian lama tidak di aktifkan sama seperti saat Hinata baru di ciptakan.

''Hinata coba ke atap ada seseorang yang menunggumu'' Hinata berkedip sekali lalu berlari meninggalkan Kakashi, Kakashi tertawa saat Hinata hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

''Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Hinata-ku lagi''

.

.

.

Setelah sampai Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

''Sasuke?'' Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Hinata dan membalas pelukannya perlahan.

''Hinata selalu cantik'' dan pipi Hinata merona.

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Kakashi memang mengajak Sakura yang penasaran bagaimana android jatuh cinta, dan sepertinya Sakura sangat menikmati hal yang ada di depannya.

''Mereka sangat manis, aku beruntung melihatnya. Anda berhasil membuat android se-sempurna ini Kakashi-_san _'' Kakashi tersenyum

''Sepertinya aku harus buat android kecil, untuk melengkapi kebahagian mereka'' Sakura menautkan alisnya, dia berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksudnya.

''Maksudmu anaknya?'' Sakura tertawa

''Itu, ide bagus! Tapi jangan lupa si pirang juga harus jadi!''

''Tenang, nona aku buatkan khusus untukmu''

**the end**

**akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari pv perfume yang spring a life, pvnya bagus bgt. Terus yang Hinata nangis sambil duduk itu kaya Nocchi yang nangis di pv itu, kalo udah liat pvnya pasti tau deh. And last**

**review please!**


End file.
